Toth/History
Background Soon after magic had been outlawed, El Rey ordered the capture of the Nomad of Nowhere. Don Paragon then created the Dandy Lions in order to carry out this request, and named Toth as their commander. Toth and the Dandy Lions had gone through several false leads and dead ends during their pursuit. ''Nomad of Nowhere 'Nomad, Discovered' As the Dandy Lions approach a large forest, Toth hears commotion happening inside the wagon and questions Skout, who says she is merely organizing while questioning the purpose behind the numerous knives that Toth owns. Once they arrive, Toth proceeds to give a speech about the Dandy Lions' talents and purpose, something that all members note has been done numerous times and have yet to discover the Nomad that they have been searching for. Red Manuel criticizes her, stating that they will once again end up empty-handed and, when they return, Don Paragon will name him as the new leader. Skout defends Toth, though he also criticizes her as well before Toth embarrasses him in front of everyone by throwing Skout's heavy pack at him, which she carried with ease. Skout later becomes separated when they enter the forest. When Toth manages to find her, she witnesses a stranger bringing a broom to life. She immediately identifies him as the Nomad and attempts to capture him, though in the midst of the confusion, Red Manuel, who the Nomad manages to cover in a sheet, is set ablaze and burns down the Nomad's home and manages to distract her long enough for the Nomad to escape. Not wanting to allow him to get away, and against Skout's judgement, she burns down the forest, though this plan quickly backfires on her and is knocked unconscious. The Nomad saves her and returns her to the forest entrance. Following their failure, Toth and the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis. Don Paragon immediately assumes she's failed yet again before she says that they have encountered the Nomad, but failed to capture him due to his magic. Red Manuel then interrupts her as she promises to continue her hunt for him, offering a suggestion by updating the bounty on the Nomad's head with a reward. This angers Toth, and Don Paragon bars the Dandy Lions from pursuing the Nomad until they can prove their worth to him with other tasks. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Dreaded Nomad" *"Bliss Hill" 'Barred from Hunting the Nomad' Don Paragon sends Toth and the Dandy Lions to an oil rig that is behind on its shipments, forbidding them from hunting the Nomad. Toth speaks with the married couple who run it by themselves, and they say the rig is broken and repeatedly decline Toth's offer to trade for their reserves. Toth aggressively reiterates the need to please the Don, causing Skout to intervene and calm Toth before asking if she can fix the oil rig. Toth simmers down and allows Skout to fix it. Toth sees the Nomad's large wheel Critter. Skout returns with news that the married couple will have to go elsewhere to continue their business. Toth impatiently asks the couple to trade again, and they accept. The Dandy Lions return to the Oasis with the little oil they can have. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Trouble on Purpose" 'Resuming the Hunt''' In attempt to help Toth wind down and relax from the stress of searching for the Nomad, Skout takes her to the The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus. They soon discover that the Nomad is also present at the show when he is captured by the circus performers who are revealed to also have been former bounty hunters, and proceed to try and negotiate with the them. Toth attempts to convince the performers to turn the Nomad over to her in exchange for compensation, but they refuse. A fight ensues, after which the Nomad escapes once again, much to Toth's displeasure. Despite their failure, Toth and Skout persist in their hunt and continue to track the Nomad. They come across an Undertaker who they question as to if he has seen the Nomad or knows of his whereabouts. They ride off in the opposite direction as the Undertaker gives them false directions. Eventually, they regain their lead and follow the Nomad to a large and violent sandstorm. The duo give chase into the storm, disregarding Skout's previous warnings of the danger. Inside the storm, the come across a large rhinoceros-like creature and defend themselves as it begins to attack. Toth questions why the creature is in such a location, before a bolt of lightning from the storm strikes one of the spikes on the creatures back. It begins to glow as it "charges up" and absorbs the energy. During the fight, Toth is knocked to ground, sending her axe flying. Skout takes it, and throws it at one of the creature's spike, noting it as a form of weak point. Toth is greatly angered as the creature suddenly charges Skout and strikes her with its spiked tail. Toth rushes towards the beast, retaking her axe and cutting off the spikes on its back. Electricity surges through its body, causing it to collapse, dead. Turning to Skout, Toth finds her lying on the ground as blood pools around her. She is left with a choice: continue with the pursuit of the Nomad and risk Skout dying, or return to The Oasis to seek help and lose the Nomad. Opting for the latter, she returns to the Oasis, where Don Paragon reprimands her for abandoning her mission all for the safety of her "spittoon girl". Toth exits the Don's palace, walking past and ignoring Skout, who is now bandaged and walking with a crutch. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus" *"The Kindness of Strangers" *"El Rey" Category:Histories Category:Character Histories